


Settling Waves

by CamoAndTea3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoAndTea3/pseuds/CamoAndTea3
Summary: Hajime thinks it's about time he and Daichi take their relationship to the next stage. (Sequel to Shifting Tides)





	Settling Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna apologize right of the bat for any mistakes or awkward wording in this. The last couple months have been more or less bleh for me in regards to school and stuff, but I'm a lot better now :) I also chose the last week of summer vacation to get into video games so that took up some of my free time haha
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Hajime never thought he would see the day where he would be become paralyzed by his own fear, but here he sits, alone in the corner of a dimly lit restaurant booth, legs shaking and fingers twitching, staring a hole straight through the middle of the table as he desperately tries to calm the frantic nerves running rampant throughout his body.

The gentle beat of music and the low murmur of conversation lingering throughout the restaurant aren’t enough to calm him down. Quite the opposite in fact, as the mellow atmosphere makes Hajime feel as though he’s bracing for impact, like calm before the storm.

Hajime had invited Oikawa out for dinner a couple weeks ago since it had been quite some time since they last saw each other. It took a bit of effort but their schedules finally matched up, and Hajime couldn’t be more thankful. While it’s true that he did miss Oikawa and all of his annoyingly enduring charm, Hajime’s true motive to catching up falls under something a lot more personal.

“Iwa-chan!” 

Hajime jerks his head up at the familiar voice, spotting Oikawa near the entrance of the restaurant. Oikawa shoots him his signature peace sign as he strolls down the aisle and towards the table. After ordering their food, the duo settle into easy conversation, discussing everything ranging from the weather to more outlandish topics such as who would win in a fight: a grizzly bear or a great white shark.

“So, how’ve you been, Oikawa?” Hajime asks once their food arrives, wasting no time diving into his meal.

“Good, good. Really good.” Oikawa responds with an overzealous nod of the head, his hands moving restlessly as he searches the table for his fork.

Hajime, forever being the only person who can truly read Oikawa like an open book, takes note of his friend’s energy and grins. “I take it something good happened recently?”

Oikawa all but vibrates in his seat, his eyes lighting up like stars in the night sky. He leans across the table and waves Hajime closer. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, I won’t. Now what is it?”

Oikawa’s smile is nearly blinding when he whispers, “Yui’s pregnant.”

Hajime’s eyes go wide, his mouth curving into a surprised smile. “Oikawa, that’s awesome!”

“I know!” Oikawa practically yells, bouncing animatedly up and down his seat. His sudden outburst grabs the attention of a few nearby patrons, but Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind it in the slightest. Hajime can’t blame him. If he found out he was going to be a dad too, Hajime doesn’t think that he would be able to keep his excitement contained either.

“Do you know how far along she is?” he asks.

Oikawa shakes his head. “I’m not sure. We only found out a few days ago.” He claps his hands together suddenly, pleading. “Please keep quiet about it, Iwa-chan. Yui will kill me if she finds out I told you!”

Hajime grins. “Don’t worry, I will.”

“So,” Oikawa twirls a spool of noodles around his fork, gazing at Hajime with a look that makes him feel transparent. “whatcha need to talk about?”

Hajime nearly drops his drink. “Huh?”

Oikawa gives him a knowing look, and Hajime just knows he’s been caught red-handed.

“Really, Iwa-chan? The only time you ever ask to have dinner together is when something’s on your mind.” Oikawa sits his head against the palm of his hand and waits, signaling his undivided attention.

The anxiety he felt rushing through his veins from before comes back to strike Hajime with unapologetic brute force, leaving him rattled and dazed. He averts his eyes down to where his hands lay crossed in his lap, sneaks a quick glance up towards Oikawa, and then back to his hands once again. A warmth runs down along the edge of Hajime’s spine as he thinks of the best way to go about this. Thankfully, Oikawa is more than willing to be patient, as he knows that his friend isn’t always the best when it comes to words.

“I think I’m gonna―No.” Hajime closes his eyes and shakes his head, taking a deep breath as he musters up the courage to express the thoughts and feelings that have been plaguing his mind for the past several months, years even. Hajime doesn’t even know why he’s so nervous. It’s only Oikawa he’s talking to, and despite his friend’s flippant demeanor, Hajime knows that he will never make fun of him when he’s being serious like this.

A few moments of silence pass by as Hajime gathers the right words in his head, his leg shaking anxiously. Once he’s assembled them, Hajime opens his eyes and stares at his friend head-on, voice clear and confident, never wavering when he says:

“I’m going to propose to Daichi.”

Hajime honestly doesn’t know what kind of reaction he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t _nothing_.

For ten agonizing seconds, Oikawa does exactly that. Nothing. Other than the slight widening of his eyes, Oikawa shows almost no signs that he heard anything that Hajime just said, his silence only contributing to his friend’s already-on-edge nerves. Eventually, once the initial shock wears away, a genuine smile stretches across Oikawa’s face as he chuckles, surprised but delighted.

“It’s about time.”

Hajime’s cheeks grow warm with self-awareness. “I know.”

“So, how long have you been thinking of proposing?” Oikawa asks with a smirk of the lips. “Knowing you, probably awhile”

“Well, if I’m being completely honest,” Hajime pauses and rubs the back of his neck, gazing anywhere but the man in front of him. He blushes, mumbling, “ever since you and Michimiya got married.”

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice raises in disbelief as he gapes at his friend, shocked. “That was, like, three years ago.”

Red completely consumes Hajime’s face as he grows defensive, his body turning rigid and stiff. “I didn’t want to be strung along with the sappy love mood, okay? I wanted to make sure that my decision was because of my thoughts and feelings, and my thoughts and feelings alone. Alright? Nothing else to―”

Oikawa raises a silent hand in surrender, ultimately bringing Hajime's rant to an end before it can truly take shape. He puts his hand down, and waits a few moments for Hajime to catch his breath. “I was just teasing, Iwa-chan. It’s okay.”

Hajime sinks into the back of his seat, embarrassed. “Ugh. Dammit. I’m sorry. I’m just really… overwhelmed I guess. It’s just ever since Daichi and I adopted the dogs, moved and everything, I―I don’t know. I feel like we’ve already hit all the other milestones in our relationship. I mean, we’re practically married at this point. So I figured, hey, maybe it’s about time we make it official.”

Oikawa smiles, genuine and nostalgic. “I remember that feeling. When do plan on asking him?”

“I’m not sure yet. Hell, I’m not even sure _how_ to ask Daichi, let alone _when._ ”

“I think you’re overthinking this, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa reassures, “You know you don’t need to do anything fancy for Sawamura-kun.”

Hajime sighs, resting the back of his head against the table booth. “I just wanna do something special for him.”

Oikawa pats his friend’s shoulder, grinning cheerfully. “I’m sure he’ll love whatever you come up with.”

The corners of Hajime’s lips curve upward into a small smile, and for the first time that day, he doesn’t feel so worried. “Thanks, Oikawa.”

“No problem.” A moment of silence. "Three years is a long time though…”

_“Sh-shut up!”_

_____

 

The first thought that sneaks its way into Hajime’s drowsy mind when he awakes the morning of his boyfriend’s twenty-seventh birthday is a thought that he is all too familiar with, one that he could relive over and over again without complaint.

_Damn, I really am a lucky man._

Curled up closely next to Hajime’s side lies Daichi’s sleeping form, wrapped snugly in the warmth and comfort of their blankets as a small stream of drool trails off of his face and onto the pillow. Hajime stifles a chuckle from the back of his throat at the amusing sight, and leans down to plant a light kiss against the top of his boyfriend’s head.

Seconds fade into minutes as Hajime runs his fingers gingerly through Daichi’s messy hair, basking in the peace and quiet as he brushes his lips against his boyfriend’s temple, his cheek, his forehead. Anywhere Hajime’s lips can reach. He doesn’t remember exactly who started it―this ongoing tradition of giving the other the number of kisses that coincides with the age they just turned―but Hajime cannot see another year go by without it.

It’s such a small thing, really, but it truly does make Hajime’s heart flutter with joy.

After an indiscriminate amount of time, Hajime sits up and stretches his tired muscles, taking extra care as not to wake Daichi up. It’s a rare treat for either of them to have the day off, let alone the same one, and Hajime knows just how much Daichi loves to sleep in.

With a small smile, Hajime leans over and places a soft kiss against his temple. Daichi stirs slightly in his sleep, unconsciously gravitating towards the source of the touch.

Just because he can (but more so because he has absolutely no self-restraint when it comes to his boyfriend and all of his adorableness), Hajime smothers a few more playful kisses onto Daichi’s sleeping face, grinning softly at all of the confused and grumpy noises he makes. Reluctantly, Hajime pulls back before he gets too carried away, turning to put on his house slippers.

He tiptoes out into the living room, the floorboards creaking ever so quietly, and smiles softly when he spots his and Daichi’s babies lying asleep in their dog beds. Kazumi and Hana raise their heads curiously at the noise as Hajime saunters further into the room, grinning when he sees that they’re all awake. Rolo and Ai stumble out of their beds, paws pattering as they make their way towards him. Hajime squats down and scratches their ears, making sure to give each and every dog their very own kiss to the head.

“Come on, let’s go outside!” Hajime whisper-yells, sliding the back door open as all five dogs rush out one-by-one. He closes the door once everyone’s outside, chuckling softly as he watches the dogs run and roll around in the snow, tongues flopping and tails wagging with glee.

About two months after the little furballs had barreled their way into their lives, Daichi and Hajime had made the big decision to move out of their apartment and into an actual house. By the end of September, they had successfully moved into a small suburban neighborhood, located only about a ten minute walk from the fire station Hajime works at.

To be honest, Hajime is really glad that he and Daichi finally moved out of their apartment and to someplace better. 

It’s not that their apartment was _bad_ , it’s just that there never seemed to be any place they could go that offered any real privacy. The walls were thinner than Hajime and Daichi had originally anticipated, allowing even the tiniest of sounds to enter and escape. This made any sort of date night all the more difficult when there was a never ending supply of footsteps stomping around on the floor above, ampled with a neighbor who doesn’t understand the concept of listening to music where only they and they alone can hear it right next door.  

And ever since the dogs were introduced, Daichi and Hajime’s already small apartment became even more smaller. It was hard enough as it was with their bulky frames not to accidentally bump into each other, whether it was during one of their late night cooking's in the kitchen or in the midst of the occasional early morning rush to work in the bathroom. Add five large, energetic balls of fur to that crowded space, and you’ve got yourself a recipe for disaster. Hajime’s been the source of so many bruised dog paws it’s not even funny.

Although their house isn’t extravagant by any means, there’s a certain sense of _home_ you just can’t get with an apartment.

Also, the wooden fence in the backyard is a nice plus.

Hajime wanders into the kitchen and makes a pot of coffee. By the time it’s almost full, all of the dogs are waiting patiently outside the door. Hajime stops just beside the glass, hands placed exaggeratedly on his hips, and grins at the fact that every single one of their furry heads is covered white with snow. He opens the door and motions them back inside, laughing begrudgingly as they all immediately shake off the now melted snow upon entry.

“Ugh, I always forget to grab a towel. You guys really know how to make a mess, y’know that?” Hajime scolds, but there’s no malice in his voice. How could there be when his babies are smiling at him like that, heads tilted and eyes shining with pure, unconditional love? Unable to wipe the dopey grin off of his face, Hajime runs into the kitchen and fetches a dish towel, being mindful of the amount of noise his footsteps make.

Once the dogs are completely dry and the coffee is finally ready, Hajime decides that it’s a better time than never to wake up his sleeping beauty. Quietly, he motions the dogs towards the bedroom door. When they’re all set in position, Hajime counts to three with his fingers, slamming the door wide-open as he shouts, _“Go get Daichi!”_

Like hot color bursting out through a firecracker, all five dogs take off, jumping hastily onto the bed. Daichi jerks awake at the sudden stampede of bodies and paws, giggling airily as every inch of his face is smothered with wet, sloppy kisses. Daichi laughs as he sits up, reaching around to give each of his babies some love. He smiles at Hajime with a sleepy, but affectionate smile.

“What, no birthday kisses?”

Hajime snorts and runs his hand through Daichi’s messy hair, humming thoughtfully. “Maybe later when you’re not covered in dog slobber.”

Daichi sticks his tongue out playfully and hops out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweatpants before wandering out of the room and into the kitchen. To the absolute no-surprise of Hajime, his boyfriend makes a beeline straight for the coffee pot. Hajime shakes his head, lips curling into an adoring grin as he whips out the new waffle maker.

Daichi had told him repeatedly that he didn’t need to get him anything for his birthday, but after receiving such an amazing gift, Hajime couldn’t just sit around twiddling his thumbs and get his boyfriend _nothing_.

So, after a day full of arguing back and forth between each other, night had arrived much sooner than either man expected, and because both Daichi and Hajime are stubborn to the core, neither one wanted to cave in first. But because they have an unspoken rule about never going to bed angry, Daichi and Hajime eventually made up, kissed, and settled on a waffle maker all before going to sleep that night.

Hajime can already tell that it’s going to be the best present ever, right after the dogs of course.

Daichi’s face brightens when he spots it. He smiles. “Aw, hon, you shouldn’t have!”

Hajime shakes his head at the ridiculous pet name, chuckling as he adds the final touches to the batter. He turns around and winks, shooting a flirty grin at his boyfriend. “Anything for you, sweetcheeks.”

This earns a shy blush from Daichi. He shakes his head in amusement, giggling at Hajime’s odd choice in nicknames. A small smile sneaks its way onto Hajime’s lips at the benevolent sound, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly.

“Here you go.” Hajime says once breakfast is cooked and ready to eat. “Three blueberry waffles for the birthday boy.”

“But still no birthday kiss.” Daichi muses, sinking into the back of his chair with a over-dramatic sigh.

Hajime ruffles Daichi’s already messy hair with a smile, sitting down across the table to enjoy his own stack of waffles. “If you wash that dog slobber off your face, I might consider giving you one.”

Daichi sticks his tongue out playfully before digging into his breakfast. Other than a quick discussion about their plans for the evening (They’re going ice skating!), Daichi and Hajime fade into an easy silence, simply enjoying what the peaceful Sunday morning has to offer before they begin their day. The dogs patter curiously around the table, prodding their owners’ thighs with their noses in hopes of a free snack.

Once he’s finished eating, Daichi plants a quick kiss on Hajime’s cheek and heads into the bathroom. Hajime gets up as well and sets the dishes into the sink, throwing the dogs a couple of the toys they got for Christmas as he wanders into the living room.

Daichi returns a few minutes later, teeth brushed and face washed, fulfilling the request of his boyfriend. Hajime smiles once he notices and leans in to give Daichi a kiss. His lips never reach his love one, however, because as soon as Hajime moves, Daichi effectively dodges the romantic gesture, humming away as if nothing happened.

Hajime raises a challenging brow and scoffs. “That’s not very nice, Daichi.”

“What is?”

“ _That_.” Hajime breathes when he goes in for another kiss, only to be completely and utterly ignored.

Daichi smiles with all the pseudo-innocence of a beloved pet who knows he did something wrong but won’t admit it as he heads further into the living room, his hips swaying teasingly with every step. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hajime.”

With a devious grin, Hajime hurries after his boyfriend and snatches him by the arm, spinning the two of them around in dizzying, lopsided circles. He secures Daichi by the waist, preventing him from any attempt at escape. Almost instinctively, Daichi wraps his arms around Hajime’s neck, gazing at him with eyes that were made for instigation. He quirks one dark brow skyward, almost as if to say _make your move._

Never being the type to back down from any sort of provocation, especially by the hands of his boyfriend, Hajime accepts the challenge without a second thought. He zeroes in for another kiss, but Daichi leans back before Hajime’s lips can ever reach him. Hajime curses jokingly as his mouth lands on the soft skin of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Sawamura, you bastard!” he laughs, desperately leaning forward to steal his kiss. It’s not an easy task, as the awkward angle combined with their hefty weights makes putting Hajime’s lips anywhere close to Daichi’s nearly impossible, toppled with the ever present goal of not falling down. “Just let me kiss you!”

“Do you hear the way he speaks to me?” Daichi asks the row of curious animals watching their owners’ antics. They all tilt their heads to the side as Daichi leans further back, huffing dramatically as he gazes at them from upside down. “First, he won’t kiss me because I’m covered in your guy’s doggy slobber, and now I’m a bastard!”

“If. You’d. Just. Stay. Still. I’ll. Kiss. You!” Hajime grits out with every exasperated breath, retreating back to devise another strategy.

With one sharp twist of his abdomen, Hajime swings both he and his unsuspecting boyfriend around, throwing their bodies onto the couch. Daichi yelps at the sudden movement, laughing joyfully as they tumble down. Hajime lands directly on top of Daichi, internally wincing from the impact by smirking nonetheless.

Daichi’s grin is just as smug. “So, you gonna kiss me or what?”

Hajime leans forward as an answer, kissing every available space on his boyfriend’s face but his lips. Daichi grumbles in annoyance at this, and purposely moves his head so that their lips can touch, pouting in a way that should not be cute but is. And because that silly little pout is one of his many, _many_ kryptonites, Hajime gives in and kisses Daichi properly, but not without leaving a teasing comment.

“Mhm, at least your breath doesn’t stink.”

Like an eraser wiping the writing clean off a chalkboard, Daichi’s face blankens, his body turning limp and noodling out as he slowly slips off the couch. “That’s it. I can’t do this anymore, Hajime. I’m leaving you. I’m taking the dogs with me. It was fun while it lasted. I hope you find someone who loves and treats you better than I ever could.”

Hajime’s entire body erupts with laughter as he collapses on top of his boyfriend, holding him in place so he can’t run away. “No! Please don’t leave me, Daichi! It was only a joke!”

“It’s too late. What’s done is done.”

Hajime raises an eyebrow and grins. _“Sawamura.”_

_“Iwaizumi.”_ Daichi grins back.

Hajime leans close so that their foreheads are just barely touching, his voice soft and doting. _“Daichi.”_

_“Hajime.”_ Daichi’s voice is just as affectionate when he wraps his arms securely around the base of Hajime’s neck, anchoring his boyfriend in for another kiss.

_____

 

After an evening full of laughs and many, many falls (courtesy of one Iwaizumi Hajime), Daichi and Hajime spent the rest of the night at home, participated in the usual late night birthday activities, and promptly went to bed.

As per usual of their yearly traditions, Daichi and Hajime find themselves at the shrine the following day, paying their respects and wishing for another great year. They bump into some of their friends along the way, most notably Oikawa and Michimiya, and catch up, describing their Christmas’s and revealing their plans for the new year. Eventually, Oikawa pulls Hajime aside, an excited look on his face.

“Did you ask him yet?” he whispers, a little too loud for Hajime’s liking. Hajime shrugs Oikawa’s hand off his shoulder, his cheeks pinkening.

“No.”

“What, really?” Oikawa’s eyes go wide, his expression surprised. “I thought for sure you would've asked him last night!”

Hajime shakes his head. “I’m not gonna propose to my boyfriend on his birthday.”

“And why not?”

“I don’t know, ‘cause that’s weird!”

Oikawa gives Hajime an empathetic smile. “You’re just scared.”

“I’m _not_ scared.” Hajime grumbles, seemingly unable to stop himself from looking over towards Daichi. He feels the familiar pang of love in his chest when Daichi laughs at something funny Michimiya said, his eyes crinkling and dimples on full display, looking positively gorgeous. Hajime’s body grows warm despite the cool winter air. “I’m just…”

“Scared?”

Hajime glares at his friend but knows it’s the truth. He averts his eyes self-consciously down to the snow beneath his boots, whispering, “I just don’t want to fuck it all up.”

“Hajime.” Oikawa places his hands on Hajime’s shoulders and gives them a firm squeeze. “You aren’t going to ruin anything.”

Hajime casts one last lingering glance towards Daichi, and sighs. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to see his boyfriend remain happy and carefree like this, to see that beautiful smile alive and well, living everyday to the fullest, without so much as the tiniest trace of discontent. Maybe it’s just his insecurities speaking, but Hajime honestly doesn’t know what he would do if Daichi were to reject him. If he were to one day wake up and find out that the one he loves the most doesn’t share his same feelings.

Hajime doesn’t even want to think of that possibility.

“I hope you’re right.”

_____

 

Several weeks into the new year pass by almost unnoticed, the only thing on Hajime’s mind being his plan on how he’s going to propose to Daichi. Everyday, he has produced and trashed hundreds and hundreds of ideas, coming to the conclusion that none were good enough for someone like Daichi who deserved so, _so_ much more. Dropping the question after a romantic dinner just seemed too obvious, and asking anywhere where the public’s greedy eyes could watch them would just add even more pressure to Hajime’s already fragile nerves.

None of his friends were of any use. Oikawa merely complained every time Hajime brought it up, wondering why the hell it was taking him so long. (Iwa-chan, just ask him! It’s not that hard!) Matsukawa and Hanamaki weren’t serious enough to come up with remotely anything worth using. Matsukawa had proposed that Hajime pop the question after he and Daichi have sex. (It’d be a surprise.) Hanamaki had suggested that Hajime propose _during_ sex. (Come on, Iwaizumi, he wouldn’t see it _coming._ ) Bokuto and Kuroo were dead set on picking something straight out of a Hollywood film, choosing only the most gaudy (You gotta propose to him on top of the Tokyo Tower!) or the most ludicrous (No! You gotta serenade him with a song! Oh, on a plane!) of ideas.

The only person who was of any help was Michimiya. She had told Hajime during lunch one day to just be himself, explaining that, as cliché as it sounds, nothing beats the genuine feeling of hearing the one you adore express their love and admiration. Despite his initial reluctance, Hajime merely took the advice in stride, figuring that was no harm in Michimiya’s words.

That had been well over a week ago, and Hajime still hasn’t attempted anything close to what Michimiya had suggested. Instead, he lets his jumbled thoughts run wild throughout his mind as he gazes at the movie on in front of him, watching but not really processing the images playing on screen.

Nestled in the warmth and comfort of Hajime's lap sits Daichi, lying lazily against his boyfriend as he watches the screen with keen interest, the two of them snuggled together in a thick blanket. The leftover Christmas lights dangle unceremoniously against the shelves and stands of the living room, cascading the entire area in a warm, golden glow.

When they had first started the movie, Daichi and Hajime were originally curled close together on the couch, similar to how they are now, but then Ai, being the adorable ball of love she is, wanted to sit with them. As the movie progressed, one dog became two, and then two dogs became three, and pretty soon all of their babies wanted to be by them. So to make sure everyone got a spot, Daichi and Hajime moved onto the floor, allowing the dogs to lay wherever their little hearts desired.

_This is nice,_ Hajime thinks as he sinks his face into the crook of Daichi’s shoulder. He presses his lips lightly against the curve of his boyfriend’s collarbone, feeling oddly conscious about the subtle display of affection, which is ridiculous considering that the only ones here to pass any sort of judgement is their dogs.

Daichi lifts their conjoined hands from where they lay motionless against his lap, and places a soft kiss against the back of Hajime’s hand. Almost immediately, Hajime’s entire body grows warm at the loving gesture, his heart beat suddenly revving up a hundred miles-per-hour. He tightens his grip around his boyfriend’s waist, and breathes slowly, trying his hardest not to internally combust on the spot.

The movie ends far quicker than Hajime anticipates, which isn’t a surprise considering he wasn't paying all that much attention to it to begin with. Daichi reaches around for the remote, turning off the TV once he finds it. He wipes away the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, smiling shyly at Hajime.

“Ah, I love that movie, but it makes me cry every time I watch it.” he laughs.

Hajime simply nods in agreement. Given any other night, he would’ve looked just like Daichi, eyes glossy and swollen from tears, but Hajime wasn’t invested enough in the film to warrant any sort of emotional reaction. No, he had other things on his mind.

Daichi rests his head against the soft ridge of the couch cushion, stroking the stray hairs sticking out from his boyfriend’s head gingerly with his fingers. He studies Hajime with a curious expression. “What’s wrong?”

Hajime nearly flinches. “Nothing.”

“Liar. You always lose it when he tells Jenny he misses her, and there’s not a single tear on your face, so I know you weren’t watching the movie.” Daichi gently pokes Hajime’s leg with his foot. “Come on. You know I don’t bite.”

He ends this with a small smile, soft but trusting, and Hajime knows he’s done for. There’s never any use in lying to Daichi. He sees through all of the little white lies and tough facades Hajime throws at him, stripping them down until there’s nothing left but man and the vulnerability that dwells within him.

That’s probably one of the reasons why Hajime loves Daichi so much; regardless of how down in the dumps he is or how much he feels the need to conceal something, Daichi, with a gentle voice and kind words, always makes Hajime feel as though everything is going to be alright, that he’s alright, each and every time without fail.

With a steady breath, Hajime sits up, turning to his boyfriend so that they’re looking at each other face-to-face. He reaches for Daichi’s hand, and runs his thumb gingerly across the rough skin of his knuckles and fingers, allowing a few moments of silence to pass by as he basks in the comfort and familiarity of the touch. 

“I-I’ve been thinking,” Hajime starts, fixating his gaze on their hands. He swallows. “a lot lately.”

Hajime straightens his back, and tightens his grip around Daichi’s fingers. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. Exhaling a frustrated breath, Hajime mentally curses himself for his inability to express himself clearly. Luckily for Hajime, Daichi is more than willing to be patient, his gentle ministrations on Hajime’s hand a silent signal for him to take his time.

Hajime eyes the movement carefully, and leans his head against the couch cushion as well. He continues. “We’ve been together for, for awhile now.”

Daichi nods his head slowly in understanding, never once veering his eyes away from Hajime’s. Hajime’s face burns at the attention, but he refuses to let his embarrassment be the reason he stops.

“And every day’s been a dream come true. Every morning I wake up, and get to see that beautiful smile of yours. It’s a blessing, honestly.” Hajime laces their fingers together firmly, his heartbeat pounding like thunder in his ears. “I know that it hasn’t always been easy, but we made work. And that’s what counts, right?”

_Oh god, why is he doing this? Why the hell is he doing this?_

This was supposed to be more romantic! Hajime was going to have all of the words carefully laid out and prepared, not bumbling out of his mouth like some dumbass who doesn’t know how to speak properly. Is he saying too much? Is he not saying enough? _Fuck_ , Hajime doesn’t even have a ring yet! All he’s going to have is his shitty-ass proposal and nothing to show for it. _God_ , Hajime is so _stupid_ and―

Almost instinctively, Daichi tightens his grip around Hajime’s fingers, rubbing soothing motions with his thumb against the rough skin, and just like a spell that’s been cast, all of the negative thoughts and feelings swarming Hajime’s mind disappear, leaving him with a sense of ease.

Once again, Hajime is reminded just how thankful he is to have Daichi in his life. In all honesty, Hajime doesn't know what he did to deserve such an amazing and wonderful boyfriend, but he could not be more grateful for the opportunity.

He licks his lips, feeling a sudden wave of confidence wash over him. “I love you. And, I know I don’t say that as often as I probably should. Out loud anyway.” Hajime curses as hot tears begin to escape from his eyes. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you wouldn’t mind spending the rest of yours with me.”

Hajime releases a hot, shaky breath, his heart feeling as though it’s going to burst any second. It’s now or never.

“Daichi, will you marry me?”

All is still for one seemingly endless moment. Daichi’s fingers loosen in Hajime’s grip, his face incomprehensible. Hajime worries that he said something he shouldn’t of. He opens his mouth to apologize, but then, like a dam bursting free, tears begin to flood the corners of Daichi’s eyes, streaming down his face with tantalizing speed.

Without word or warning, Daichi wobbles over to Hajime on his knees, chest heaving with every sharp breath as he collapses onto his boyfriend’s lap, wrapping his arms as tightly as possible around Hajime’s neck.

It takes Hajime’s body a couple seconds to remember how to function, but when it does, Hajime hugs his boyfriend tighter than he’s ever have before. Worry and doubt still play awful tricks on Hajime’s mind when Daichi pulls back, his eyes and face glistening with tears.

Hajime licks his lips and swallows. “Is that a, a y-yes?”

Daichi nods his head with a shy smile, somehow appearing more breathtaking than Hajime has ever seen him as more tears fall from his eyes.

“Yes! Of course it’s a yes. Why would there be any other answer?” With an airy chuckle, Daichi leans forward and cups Hajime’s face in his hands, sealing their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss.

It’s right then and there that Hajime feels his own tears break free, only they aren’t the fearful ones from before. No, they’re tears of joy. Tears of indescribable happiness. Hajime feels like he just ran across the world and back, that he’s completely light and floating. He feels so many things at once that it’s hard to know if this real or just a dream.

Once they pull apart, Hajime runs his fingers across his boyfriend’s― _No, no. His fiancé's!_ ―face, grinning like the love-struck fool he is.

“Holy shit.” he laughs.

“I know.”

“Are we, are we really?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Wow. I’m so sorry I didn’t get a ring, or planned this out better.”

Daichi shakes his head, leaning in for another kiss. “None of that matters.”

Hajime smiles once they break apart, pulling Daichi in for a much needed hug. He sinks his face into the crook of Daichi’s shoulder, whispering, “I love you so much.”

Daichi smiles as well, and wraps his arms tightly around Hajime’s back. “I love you too.”

_____

 

It came as no surprise to neither Daichi nor Hajime that the one person who was more ecstatic about them getting married than they themselves was Oikawa.

“It’s about time!” Oikawa exclaims, leaning so far back in his seat that Hajime’s surprised he hasn’t fallen over yet. “You two have been together for like, ever!”

A rosy blush claims both Hajime and Daichi’s faces as they both avert their eyes elsewhere, their hands subconsciously reaching for each other underneath the table. They had invited Oikawa and Michimiya over for the good news, and well, it went about as good as they expected it would.

“Would you shut up already? We already heard you the first fifty times.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to shut up about this, Iwa-chan. Do you know how long I’ve waited for this? _Years!”_

“Tooru,” Michimiya cuts in, giving her husband a stern look. “Leave them alone.”

Oikawa mutters a childish _“fine”_ and takes a long sip of his drink, his jittery leg a clear indication of his still lingering glee.

Michimiya shakes her head and smiles. “I am really happy for guys. It feels just like yesterday you two were unknowingly pining for each other in college.”

Hajime laughs, and rubs his fingers against the top of Daichi’s hand. “We were really oblivious, weren’t we?”

“That we were.” Daichi grins. “

“But now you two are getting married, so all’s well that ends well, right?”

Daichi and Hajime nod in agreement, sneaking a loving smile towards one another.

“I got only one question.” Oikawa says suddenly, a cheeky expression lining his features. They all gaze at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. Oikawa sits up from his chair and smiles widely at Daichi and Hajime, never missing a beat when he asks,

“So when’s the wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> Give yourself a pat on the back if you can figure out what movie Daichi and Hajime were watching haha.
> 
> As the ending suggests, I am gonna write a little somethin-somethin about these two getting married because I have no self-control. I don't know when but hopefully within the near future (i.e. like the next 6 months)
> 
> Also, if you're wondering about the continuation for my superhero fic for iwadai week, I am still working on it. I was originally gonna post it before I posted this one but I'm such a slow writer and English Comp. been kicking my ass. But I'm nearly done with that class so hopefully I can finish it soon :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a good year!


End file.
